An undying love Yet untold
by sweetness25
Summary: this a romantic story about Tohru and Yuki...and how they discover and show their true feelings for eachother... rated MA for future chapters


**An undying Love,**

**Yet untold…**

"Miss Honda…" yuki began, walking through the kitchen doorway

"How was work?"

"(Sigh)…tying, but I'm glad I'm home" Tohru replied with a gleaming smile she always gave the guys, which would make their hearts melt.

"Hmmmm, I'm glad your home too…"

"Humph, pervert!" Kyo whispered, pushing harshly pasted Yuki

"Stupid cat!"

"Why you…rodent!" Kyo shouted full of rage, throwing a kick towards Yuki's head, just brushing his cheek – Yuki quickly grabbed Kyo's leg and punching him through the window

"Try harder next time…" he replied walking upstairs towards his room

"Aahhhh, Kyo…are…are you ok?" Tohru asked, slowly pacing towards him

"Just…get away from me!" he began, looking red in the face while rubbing his saw arm "N…No…I didn't mean…"

"I know, and it's ok…I know you didn't mean it…" she interrupted " I think I should go see Yuki…" walking through the now larger window in the side of their house.

"Why, why can't I beat that damn rodent's ass!" Kyo thought to himself, following Tohru into the house

"Everyone…I'm ho, oh great…" Shigure began, dropping his jacket at the sight of the now larger hole in the wall "Oh good, yet another day where my house survives two raging, fighting…animals!"

"Oh, hi Shigure…" Tohru greeted, heading for the stairs

"Hello Tohru, I know you weren't responsible for this…oh, Kyo…try not to make such a large hole next time"

"Shut up!" Kyo remarked, walking to the kitchen

Meanwhile…finally reaching the top of the stairs, Tohru quietly walked over to the doorway of Yuki's bedroom

"Yuki…Yuki, are you alright?"

"Oh! Miss Honda…yes I'm fine, thank you…but why, why are you worried about me?" he asked shyly

"Well, you've done so much for me…let me stay in your house, putting up with my emotions…especially when I go to hug you guys…" she replied, sitting on his bed

"But, Miss Honda…I like you hugs, even if I do transform into a rat every time you do."

"(Giggle) Yeah…"

"Say, do you want to come to my secret base, that's if your weren't planning on doing something else at this moment"

"Well, I was going to cook dinner but I guess yeah it'll be fun!"

"Well Miss Honda, let's go!" he replied excitedly, taking her hand, racing down stairs towards the woods to Yuki's base

They spent around an hour out at Yuki's garden, when Tohru was getting hungry

(Hearing a stomach rumble) "Oh, I guess I'm getting hungry…"

"Yeah me too…let's head back" Yuki replied, slowly walking back towards the house

"Yuki…wait…"

"Yes, Miss Honda…"

"I, I feel that your keeping something from me"

"Why, do you feel like that?" Yuki asked nervously

"It's sort of like…I guess… a mother/daughter instinct…"

"Mother, Daught? But where does your mother come into all this?"

"Not for real. But she is there if I need any advise on certain things, like 'feelings'…"

"Oh, feelings…yes, well I guess you could say that I love you…as a friend I mean…" he replied, blushing

"Oh, but yuki…I love you too, I love all you guys…but there is one guy that I truly do care about…"

"And, who is he?"

"Well…you, Yuki…" she said moving closer towards him

"You mean…you…"

"Yes Yuki…I, love you…'more' then I've ever loved someone I my whole life"

"Oh Miss H…aahhhh Tohru…I've been wanting to tell you something for along time…ever since I saw you in our house that long time ago, and since you've been living with us for almost 2 years now…I've developed these feelings for you too…" he began, not noticing the slight noise coming from the bushes "What I'm trying to say is…I lo…"

"Hey! Where's my dinner Tohru!" Kyo demanded, jumping out of a near by bush

"Fur Ball!"

"Shut up you…you rodent, I'm talking to Tohru! So are you going to get cooking already or what?"

"Oh ye! I forgot…yes come on…" she began turning as they walked back to the house " Yuki…I'll talk to you later, tonight…"

Hey guys…this is like… my first 'Fruits Basket' fan fiction…so be gentle k? 

**Anyway, if you like the way this chapter's going…then you should read my other story – Serena and Darien: Love conquers all' It's pretty good**

**So like I say in everything I write… please read and review, I'd love to know what you think about this story…**


End file.
